Scott Pilgrim vs the Darkness
by kingxana0
Summary: Scott Pilgrim has defeated Ramonas evil ex's, but now an even darker force makes it's way into the story. Placed two years after the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Scott Pilgrim.

The greatest (or lamest) story ever told

Unknown location

Five figures stood in a large dark room talking amongst themselves until a spotlight went on and revealed a man in a black business suit and black pants looked over them from a throne. The five figures looked to him and kneeled

"Let me tell you a story my children, I start this story as many others with a once upon a time, there was a man who lived in the Canadian providence, his name was Scott Pilgrim he was a brave fighter but not all that bright, he fell in love with a girl named Ramona Flowers, it was a powerful feeling that he couldn't control it was wonderful, for a time that is. Soon after their dating began he discovered her terrible secret about her, she had seven evil ex's each one more powerful than the other. Through many adventures and battles it was finally over, Scott defeated the final evil ex and secured his place by Ramona's side and everything seemed peaceful" He rose from his throne and walked towards the group. "Little did he know that those Ex's where just training, for his true destiny begins today" the man walked towards a door that had a black star on it. "To war my children, let's do this" he opened the door and walked into subspace.

Scott and Ramona house

"This is so awesome!"

Scott Pilgrim

26 years old

Status: totally freaking out

"You are a truly an idiot you know that right?"

Ramona Flowers

26 years old too

Status: Scott is an idiot

Scott smiled lying on their couch (yes they finally got one) "come on life is great right now, no evil ex's we both have awesome jobs and a big enough loan from my parents to buy this house instead of just renting"

She lay next to him. "How are your parents so rich anyway?" she smiled and examined the ring on her finger glad she had said yes when he asked a year ago.

"While you see my dad bought a lottery ticket and won, then put his money on a stock which went big and bang he was super rich, which is why we moved a lot from a nicer house to a bigger better house" he sighed. "It sucked!"

She smiled and hugged him. "But still we have this nice house and everything is going great" she grinned. "Now that everything is finally unpacked let's head up too our room and have some fun" she smiled and went up the stairs.

Scott raised both fists in the air. Scott Pilgrim wins his life!

Pure Theatre (built on the ruins of the Chaos Theatre)

"To Scott and Ramona!"

Wallace Wells

28 years old

Status: totally wasted

"Yeah yeah" Stephan Stills replied

"I guess they were meant to be" Kim Pine took Stephan's hand with a grin.

Stephan Stills and Kim Pine

26 years old

Status: Dating

Scott and Ramona grinned and held each other close listen to the band play a fast paced song. "To us" Scott drank back his beer and Ramona did as well.

"Yep nothing could possibly go wrong" Scott smiled as everyone glared at him. "What?"

Kim flicked him on the head. "As soon as someone says that something goes horribly wrong"

As if to prove her point the doors went flying into the room and a large man with dark red skin and short black hair walked into the room. He stood a good 6'5 off the ground and his body was all muscle. "Scott Pilgrim!" the man roared in fury and glass began to break from his noise.

The whole group stared daggers at Scott and he raised both of his hands. "I swear to god this isn't my fault"

Ramona sighed. "Either way that guy is going to keep breaking stuff until you stop him" she got out of the booth to let him out.

Scott walked towards the man and summoned his Power of Understanding. "Who are you?" he pointed his sword at the man.

The man growled. "I am Wrath!" He slammed his fists together and the entire room began to shake. "And I am here to destroy you"

"So I guess I will skip past the either we do it the easy way or hard way and skip straight to the fighting" Scott readied his blade. "Get ready to disappear!"

End chapter 1

Yes I know not to great yet but it is my first attempt so good things please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Scott Pilgrim

Also I am doing the intro thing once for all characters, because I love writing but am bored by always putting up an age.

Blade vs. Bulk

Pure Theatre

"I will grind you to nothing but dust Pilgrim!"

Name: Wrath

Clothing: stretched out muscle shit XXL and tight fitting jeans

Age: unknown

Fun fact: Extremely ticked off

"I will end this quickly" Scott jumped up and swung his blade down at Wrath.

Wrath quickly raised his arm and Scott's blade literally bounced off of his arm. Wrath used his other fist and slammed it into Scott's gut than grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground. "You are weak!" he raised his foot and stomped down but Scott quickly rolled out of the way and jumped back up.

"What the hell, that was a direct hit!" Scott jumped behind the man and slashed again but all it did was make a cut on the clothing.

Wrath just chuckled at him and swatted Scott into a wall. "My skin is too tough for your pathetic little blade to cut me" He began to move closer to Scott.

"Guys help me out here could yah!" Scott got down but was clearly become worn out by Wraths blows.

"Sorry buddy to drunk" Wallace took another large gulp of beer.

"I don't have any special abilities" Stephan shrugged and began to order some fries and a beer.

"Same deal" Kim just watched bored. "Anyway I doubt you will lose, you are Scott Pilgrim anyway" she smiled lightly.

Ramona got up and sighed quickly summoning the Power of Love. "You were right your friends are retards" she ran at Wrath and slashed at his leg but to no avail.

"Men who can't fight their own battles really piss me off!" he kicked Ramona back and Scott jumped over him and caught her.

"He is too damn tough" Scott whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stood Ramona up. "We need a Deus Ex Machina to save our asses here"

"Or just use our skills, let's attack him together" Ramona got her blade ready.

"Yeah that works too" He ran at Wrath and got ready for a combo attack with Ramona.

"Giga Slash!" Scott and Ramona's blades turned bright blue and they charged at Wrath both of their blades striking next to each other on his body and the entire room glowed blue and all that could be heard was a large bang.

The smoke began to clear and what they saw scared everyone. Wrath was fine not even a scratch except his shirt had been burned off. Scott's blade had broken as had Ramona and both were exhausted. "Pathetic" he back handed both of them into the bar and beer fell and broke on them. Everyone went silent; this couldn't be happening they whispered. He is Scott Pilgrim this can't be happening. "He was wrong about you" Wrath picked up a large booth table and sighed. "Oh well, guess I will just have to kill you now" He was about to throw it at them when suddenly three kunai hit him in the back and exploded.

"Chau down!" a smallish figure was hanging from the rafters with a grin.

Ramona looked up weakly. "Still a lame thing to say" she smiled. "Knives Chau"

Knives Chau

Clothing: tight black ninja outfit

Age: 20

Fun Fact: Is a professional ninja

Wrath looked up. "Who the hell are you?" he growled and threw the table at her only to have her narrowly avoid it. "Scott get ready I am going to weaken him" she pulled out ten more kunai and threw them and each one stuck in Wrath's skin. "What the hell!"

Knives smiled. "Knives super explosion special" each knife exploded with the force of a grenade sending Wrath flying into a wall.

Defense break appeared over Wrath's head. "Damn it!"

Scott jumped up and ran at him. "Get ready to die!" Scott smashed his head against Wrath's hard enough to break steel.

"No!" Wrath exploded into nothingness but the entire room repaired after his death as did he and Ramona.

"Hey I feel a lot better" Scott looked at his body and clothing but there wasn't one scratch.

Ramona got up. "Yeah but this outfit still smells like booze" they walked over to Knives. "I thought you were still at Ninja College"

Knives smiled. "I graduated early top of my class" she removed her ninja mask and sat down. "Bartender strongest stuff you got" Scott sat down and began to drink with Ramona again talking about unimportant things completely ignoring what just happened.

Unknown location

The suited man looked at the five figures. "Wrath is dead, Pilgrim defeated him" the five began to murmur to each other. "So next up" he looked at them without emotion. "Gluttony you are up"

One of the figures came out of the group. He was super skinny and had short white hair. "Is he tasty?" he opened his mouth reveling silver laced super sharp teeth.

"Try him out" the suited man opened the subspace door and Gluttony quickly ran out into it mashing his teeth.

"And so it continues" the man left the walked away from the door as did the four others.

Scott and Ramona's house

Ramona smiled at Scott. "Let's get married, in like a month I am tired of not being Ramona Pilgrim"

Scott smiled back. "One month sounds good, it will finally be official" he kissed her lightly and held her. "So since we are both up how about we" he looked at Ramona but she was asleep. He turned over. "Damn it"

**So who are these people, will Scott and Ramona get married, will Kim and Stephan work out, and who the heck goes to Ninja College? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott Pilgrim**

**I am thankful for all the reviews and any suggestions would be awesome**

The Power of the Glow

Restaurant Galore (Scott's Place of business)

Scott smiled making his signature Garlic Bread special. After two years of working restaurant to restaurant until he had ended up in the biggest and best in all of Toronto where he now worked as head chef. "I love me life" he put his bread on the plate and dinged a bell. "Food is finished!"

One of the waiters came up to him. "Okay got it, by the way we are kind of short staffed out here mind lending a hand?" he grabbed the bread.

Scott nodded and yelled into the kitchen "Yeah no problem, hey Kim!"

Kim walked over to him. "What do you want and why do you always have to yell" she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I need you to run things back here while I help take over as a waiter outside" he took off his apron and went towards the changing room.

One change later

Scott came out in a fancy outfit that was also very smancy. "Let's do this" he walked over to a new customer that had just sat down. "Can I get you something to drink sir?"

The man wore a brown trench coat and wore a hat to cover his face. "No but I know what I want to eat" a smile could be seen but the rest of his face was hidden.

"Okay…" Scott was getting a very bad feeling coming from this man. "What do you want?" he pulled out his pad and pencil.

The man looked right at him. "A few ribs, an arm and a leg, and aw screw it I will have the whole body" he stood up and kicked Scott into a table knocking it over.

"What the hell man!" he jumped up and took a fighting pose.

The man threw off the trench coat and hat. "I am Gluttony and I am here to devour you!"

Gluttony

Age: Unknown

Appearance: super skinny and normal height

Fun fact: Hungry very hungry

Scott looked at him. "Wait are you related to the guy who attacked me yesterday?"

"Oh yes my brother Wrath, don't worry he wasn't tasty at all so I am not mad at you" He jumped at Scott his mouth wide open.

Scott jumped out of the way and picked up a steak knife. "While it isn't a sword but oh well"

Gluttony stood up and grinned pieces of the table still stuck in his teeth. "I am going to eat well today!"his jaw snapped quickly and he ran at Scott punching him through the wall and out onto the street.

Scott tossed the knife at him and tumbled onto the road. "Take that"

Gluttony grabbed the knife and crunched down on it. "A little too much stainless steel and the texture was awful" he smiled and picked Scott.

"Sorry not going to work!" Scott broke his grip and tossed Gluttony through a wall… right into Wallace's office.

Wallace got up. "What the hell Scott I am working here!" he walked over to him stepping over Gluttony.

"It isn't my fault! That weird guy attacked me" he pointed at Gluttony. "He tried to eat me and he looks evil"

Gluttony stood up. "That hurt" he growled and jumped at them only to be stopped in mid-jump.

Wallace smiled holding up his hand. "That is right gay physic powers all in your face" he tossed Gluttony into a wall.

Scott threw his arms up. "My friends are awesome!"

Gluttony got up blood running down his face. "And your enemies are deadly" he growled in rage and his skin began to bubble and small faces appeared all over him and he started to grow a bit more. "I am Gluttony and I will devour this entire world!"

Wallace tried for another push attack but it didn't seem to work. "Crap it isn't working!"

Gluttony smiled and small spear like objects came out of the small mouths and picked up random junk and the mouths devoured them. "I am Gluttony 5th seat of the Brotherhood of the Darkness!" each spear flew at them attempting to hit them.

Wallace and Scott both dodged out of the way. "This would be a great time for a plan" Wallace growled and began throwing junk at Gluttony.

Scott thought hard, harder than any other time ever in his life even more than the time when he had been trying to figure out what Ramona meant by ex's. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his brain.

Wallace looked at him. "Dude you are glowing out of your eyes, I don't think that is healthy"

"I have an idea, me and Rammy took a basic black magic class at the learning annex and I can't do one spell right, every one of them explodes" he grinned widely.

"I see I will hold the spikes off you kick ass" Wallace focused and put out his hand. "Go for it!"

Scott ran at Gluttony and dodged the spears Wallace couldn't block and finally made it up to Gluttony. "Here we go!" he shoved his hand down Gluttony's throat. "Fireball!" Gluttony's stomach exploded all over the place and Scott was still alive although his arm was beat up pretty bad. "In your face!"

Wallace looked at him, "I am pretty sure that was his stomach" he walked over to the body only to be smacked into a wall and knocked out.

A few of the small spears lifted the top part of Gluttony's body up. "I won't die that easy!"

"You are really pissing me off!" his head glowed brightly.

Gluttony started to back of scared. "No no not the glow father didn't tell me about this!" he attempted to escape.

Scott ran at him. "Get ready for an Overdrive attack!" Scott growled and NegaScott appeared kicking Gluttony up high into the air and tossed Scott up.

By the time Gluttony stopped he was high in the air above the clouds then Scott appeared above him and looked at him. "P…Please don't"

"Sorry but you tried to kill me!" he looked at the Gluttony. "Suborbital kick!" he kicked down and kept the kick until they reached the ground which left a massive crater.

"NO!" Gluttony exploded and everything was fixed again.

Scott smiled as the glow disappeared and then his cell phone went off. "Hello?" 

"Hi baby you off work?" it was Ramona and she was making a suggestive voice.

"Yes be home soon, like five minutes" he smiled and punched his clock and then ran all the way home.

Unknown location

A girl walked through a door into Toronto. She had blonde hair with streaks of red in it. "Scott Pilgrim soon you will be all mine, I have lusted after you to damn long" she grinned and walked into the street.

**So what do you think? Read and Review. Read and Review. Also yes gay physic powers, vegans and straight people get them so why not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scott Pilgrim**

Lustful Darkness

Lee's Palace

Scott smiled and drank back another bottle of beer and looked around the palace. It was get away from your better half night and the guys were all taking advantage of not having their partners anywhere near them. Wallace was off his ass drunk and flirting with every guy within a two foot radius of himself, Stephan Stills wasn't flirting at all because he knew about Kim's sixth sense to detect him flirting, and Scott was taking this time away from Ramona to hang out with all the other guys and talk to girls that Ramona would normally never let him around the case in point right here would be Knives.

"So sounds like being a ninja is pretty complicated." Scott said taking another drink.

Knives smiled. "Not really you just have to…"

One explanation to difficult to describe later

"Then you…" she looked at Scott and realized that somewhere through their conversation he had fallen asleep. "What a baka" she walked away as he snapped back to reality.

"I was listening I swear" he looked around but Knives had disappeared. "That is weird where did she go…" he shrugged. "Must be a ninja thing or something"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hello there"

He turned around to see one of the most stunning women in the world, Envy might have been hot but this girl was a supernova of style and loveliness. "My I ask your name handsome?"

Scott tried to form words that would translate to English but kept failing; he might have answered in Spanish for all he knew.

She smiled and got closer to him. "Let's get out of here, what do you say, I know this perfect romantic place for us to hang out for awhile" her breath spelt sweet and her voice was so inviting it took all Scotts willpower to say.

"I am sorry but I have a girlfriend" he breathed that sentence out and started to gasp for breath. "Wow that is weird" he looked at the woman and stepped back because she had gone from cool and collected to very pissed off very quickly.

"How dare you!" she clenched her hands into fists. "No one denies me! I am going to kill you!"

Scott got in a fighting stance. "You and what army!"

Lust smiled and the men around her suddenly stood still. "The army of these men whom are under my spell" the men began to grab anything that could be used as a weapon and walked towards Scott.

"Oh crap" he began to take out the guys as gently as possible but they just kept coming. He growled and ran straight at Lust. "Take this" he jumped up for a flying kick but the army of dudes just stood in the way. "Man I could use some help here!"

Kim looked from across the room and took another sip of beer. "Hey guys your girlfriends know you're here and they are coming, I would run now"

Suddenly all the men looked at each other, and bolted at fast as they could from the place. "Thanks Kim" Scott waved over to her.

"Whatever, just kick this girl out of her, I could have swore I shall Stephan in here and his eyes were glued to her" she took a long drink out of her bottle and leaned back on a wall.

Scott looked at the woman who was attacking him. "Who are you? And who are these people who keep attacking me?"

She giggled in a schoolgirl like manner. "You can call me Lust"

Name: Lust

Age:?

Appearance: Stunning

Fun Fact: Very lustful

"And to your second question we are part of the Brotherhood of the Darkness, through I would have voted for it to be called the League or the Guild of Darkness but Father is always to picky about those things" she grinned evilly. "The rest doesn't matter, because you die tonight" she put her hand on her stomach and a handle came out from it. "Prepare to face" she pulled out a scythe. "The Power of Lust!"

She ran at Scott and slashed down with his weapon only for Scott to quickly dodge out of the way and grab a pipe to defend himself. "Back off!" he ran at her and dodged her swing and smacked her right in the face sending her right into a table.

She jumped up and smiled being to swing the scythe all around her. "Just die!" she ran at him slashing quickly. Scott quickly dodged each blow but still was getting cut up, and with each cut he found himself becoming more and more attracted to his attacker until he fell to his knees under the effort of resisting it.

Kim looked at the scene with confusion. "What's going on?"

Lust smiled at her. "While you see with each cut my scythe makes the one getting cut slowly falls in love with me" she smiled and raised her blade. "Now prepare to die Scott Pilgrim!" she swung down aiming to cut his head off. But before she could her entire body stopped moving in mid-swing.

A loud yawn came out as a man in his late twenties came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a brown leather trench coat and a fedora which matched the coats color his green hair could still be seen with the hat on. "Lust you disobeyed Father's orders" he yawned.

"Sloth how dare you stop me!" Lust glared at him.

Name: Sloth

Age: ?

Appearance: already described

Fun Fact: *Yawn* tired

"Not just him sister" a small childlike voice said. Out of the shadows of the far side of the bar two figures appeared. One was a small girl with long black hair and was wearing a nightgown holding tightly onto a stuffed teddy bear.

The other was a man and he was taller and wore a long black trench coat that reached his feet. He had blonde hair and a cutlass at his side. This man radiated power and authority. "You made a very large mistake Lust"

Lust's body began to shake. "Father… Envy…" she looked scared.

Name: Envy

Age: ?

Appearance: described above

Fun Fact: carries around an awesome teddy bear

Name: Father

Age: ?

Appearance: Badass if you read what he looks like

Fun Fact: Leader of the Brotherhood

"I am very disappointed in you Lust, you left without permission" he shook his head. "Where did I go wrong with you?" He smiled at Sloth. "Thank you my son, you may go"

Sloth yawned and disappeared without a word.

Scott jumped back and rolled before Lust's blade hit him and just sat back watching.

Lust ran over to Envy and got down on her knees and held the younger girls shoulders. "Please Envy don't do this, you are like my little sister"

Envy wordlessly put her palm on Lust's forehead. "Goodnight sister" Lust suddenly exploded on the spot leaving no trace.

Scott jumped up. "What was that!" he ran at Father. _If I can beat the leader than this will all end!_

Scott began to throw a punch but Father blocked it. "Sorry 'bout this" with one hand Father began to hit Scott with lightning speed and a small combo chart appeared over Scott's head.

100 hit combo!

With one final punch Father knocked Scott all the way across the place and right into a wall. "Damn it" Scott fell down beaten.

"Let's go my daughter" he put his hand on Envy's shoulder and they disappeared.

Two Days later

Scott woke up in a hospital bed and saw Ramona by his bedside asleep. She was a wreak and looked as if she had been crying the whole time. Scott whispered in her ear to meet him in his dream and went back to sleep.

**The plot thickens. Read and Review**


	5. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott Pilgrim**

**Claimer: I do own the villains of this story**

**Yeah the next chapter isn't coming along exactly how I want it too, so until I have the story and fight scene finished I am going to entertain you guys with some interlude stories about side characters. Such as Envy, Kim and Stephan, plus a little view into my version of Gideon.**

Interlude 1

Envy fighting

Envy walked around her room and smiled. Her entire room was filled with pictures she had drawn for her daddy, and he really liked them. "I'm hungry" Envy opened her door and walked out of the room, only to find the hallway full of armed guards with automatic weapons aiming directly at her.

"You killed ten of our friends last month you little freak, we are about to return the favor!" They aimed and fired at her emptying their clips. "D…Did we get her?"

"No" Envy dropped down from the roof and landed behind one of them. "I envy your courage, but no one attacks me" she put her hand on the man's leg and he exploded leaving nothing but his gun behind. She smiled at the rest of them. "I am going to kill you all"

They began to reload but Envy was too fast, she snapped her finger and the entire hallway seemed to explode, after it cleared the only things left were mangled bodies and broken weapons. Envy smiled. "I am not impressed by you guys, oh well" she picked up her teddy bear from the ground and skipped away humming a song.

The story of Kim and Stephan

(Four months before Wrath attacks)

Stephan sighed laying his head down on the bar counter. "Damn it, why" he sighed sadly.

Kim walked into the bar and ran over to Stephan. "Dude what's wrong with you" she looked at his face. "And what happened to your beard?"

He sighed sadly. "Me and Joseph broke up, I kind of came to a realization that the only reason I went out with him was because I was locked in a room with the guy for like four months, I was kinda oxygen deprived" he sighed and slammed back another shot of tequila.

Kim looked at him. "Don't do this to yourself man, you are a good guy, and you will find another one soon I am sure, better than that freak Joseph" Kim patted his back and smiled lightly at him. She had always had a little crush on Stephan (though she would never admit it).

"I am not into dudes anymore" he looked at her and all the alcohol seemed to disappear. "Kim… we should be going out" his face hit the table and he passed out.

Kim smiled lightly. "You idiot, but sure, when you wake up we can go on a date or something" she put her number in his pocket and walked off.

The beginning and end of RamonaXGideon (more detailed)

The beginning: Gideon looked around the party at all the losers and corporate assclowns were here so they could enjoy his wealth, it was beginning to really hate each and every one of them. He looked around and saw a girl, her hair was beautiful, and that build… it reminded him of that girl from so long ago. He walked over to her and smiled. "Hello there"

She turned around and smiled lightly at him. "Hello yourself" she looked beautiful and her eyes.

He looked at her and smiled lightly. "Those eyes of yours, they have seen things" he smiled at her lightly and she smiled back. She will become mine, or my name isn't Gre… I mean Gideon.

The end: Gideon came home from a long day of destroying rivals and smashing dreams. "Hey babe I just signed this amazing new band called the Clash at Demonhead, for once the band didn't suck" He walked into the room. He looked at Ramona and gasped. "Your hair…"

She teleported away leaving me nothing but heartbreak.

The League of Evil Ex's: First Strike

Gideon smiled and brushed some dirt off his suit looking around for the six others that were supposed to be showing up. "Six evil dudes huh Ramona that is kinda weird"

The six entered the room and took their seats. "Friends I think we all know why we are here" He tried his best to look at all of them at once. "We are here to destroy any future Ramona has, just as she destroyed our pasts, she is actually dating this guy named Derek right now, who wants a test drive of this little club of ours?" each one of them grinned and nodded. "Then to a great fight"

Ramona smiled enjoying the sight of the night sky while wrapped in Derek's arms. Gideon was a mistake, but now she could be happy with Derek, no drama involved.

Derek smiled. He was a normal guy in normal clothing with an average build. "Ramona, I have to tell you that I lo…" he was suddenly thrown back by a blast of fire.

"What the" she saw them, all her evil ex's.

Gideon smiled going to the head of the group. "Introducing the League of Evil Ex's" He grinned darkly his eyes giving off a pure wave of hate. "On fireballs introducing Matthew Patel, you remember the kid you used and threw away" Matthew grinned darkly and hit Derek with another fireball throwing him back only for Derek to be caught by a punch and thrown into the air. "And with his awesome skateboard and almost bearable acting ladies and gentlemen Lucas Lee" Derek was pulled down from the air and slammed hard into the ground. "And everyone's favorite evil vegan, Todd Ingram" his voice grew more demonic with each person.

Derek began to stand up. He was beaten and bleeding. "What is going on?" suddenly slash marks appeared all over his body. "And with an almost ninja like entrance introducing that girl you did in college during your sexy stage Roxanne Richter. She waved to Ramona and grinned. Two men kicked Derek from the front and back and the clear tone of broken ribs filled the air. "Of course who could forget the twins you two timed?" Gideon laughed. "Of course I am talking about Kyle & Ken Katayanagi"

He took a step towards Derek who was still managing to stand up somehow. "And of course me, Gideon" he rammed his fist literally into Derek and pulled out a small heart like object with the word love on it. "Graves" he crushed the heart and walked over to Ramona and put a hand on her head. "Remember who we are, your past is always with you" his hand glowed and the glow passed to her head. "We are your past, present, and future" Ramona fell over passed out. "Let's go boys" they began to walk off.

"So what was that anyway?" Matthew asked.

"That was his love for her, and now, he will not give a shit for that bitch" he laughed and walked away.

**Yep hopefully by the end of next week I will have something better for you to read. Enjoy this and as you know R and R. Read and Review people.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scott Pilgrim, probably never will.**

**Thank you readers for sticking with me all this way, but we aren't done yet, mysteries to be solved and plot twists galore. This isn't your grandmother's fanfiction. This is Scott Pilgrim vs. the Darkness, and this is how you wish your life was. **

**No idea where that came from but here we go!**

Q and A

Scott smiled sitting next to a lake and skipping stones. "I can't believe that I got beat up bad enough to get thrown into a coma"

Ramona smiled and punched him on the arm. "Me either, you were able to take on seven of my evil ex's but you couldn't beat one guy?" She kissed his cheek. "Oh well at least you are getting better right?"

He smiled lightly. "Yeah in a week I am out of here" he suddenly stood up and pushed Ramona out of the way.

Ramona was about to say something but a metal chain flew by where she was sitting just a minute ago. "What the?"

Scott got to his feet and the entire landscape changed. They were surrounded by massive skyscrapers and plain streets. "What is going on here?"

Sloth smiled and pulled back his chain into his sleeve. "Nice to see you again Scott, if you don't remember I am Sloth" He grinned lightly and tipped his hat to Scott.

Scott glared at him. "Why are you people attacking me!" he balled his hands into fists and glared at Sloth darkly.

He smiled. "I suppose that is only fair that you know, but first" he snapped his fingers and Ramona disappeared. "She is safe, just moved for the remainder of the seminar. He snapped again and the world shifted into a beautiful landscape. "This is October 31 ****, this is the age of heroes and villains" large crowds of people were shown, some were evil looking, and the others looked heroic.

Scott looked around. "How the heck are you doing this?"

Sloth smiled. "Control over subspace, now shush" The land shifted again and now there was a group of eight people. They gave off the impression that they were heroic types.

Scott examined each one. "Who are these people?" he stepped back.

"They are Hero's, the best in all the land, well they were" Sloth sighed. "But then the Darkness came and changed everything" The scene shifted once again and they stood on the edge of a large burned field. There was a massive dark monster destroying anything that got close to it. The hero's were fighting against the monster. One of them seemed to be the leader, he had blonde hair and blazing blue eyes, he held a sword that had two small metal wings for a hilt, the blade glowed white and he fought with amazing strength and grace. But even with all the hero's fighting at once they couldn't seem to gain the upper hand. "The Darkness was a monster born of the hatred of humanity, it couldn't be stopped by mere blade or magic, so the leader of the hero's, in one final desperate attempt, absorbed the monster into himself" the hero seemed to suck the creature into his body through his hand and landed on the ground. "But after absorbing the creature it began to corrupt him" the hero fell to the ground and his body started to shake his hair turned pitch black.

Scott looked on with horror. "What?"

"Of course his bond with us was too strong; as he was corrupted we slowly fell under the power of darkness as well" the others began to look crueler and even evil. "You see we may have become evil but we weren't stupid, so the weakest of us pulled an awesome trick" A man walked over to the hero and put a hand to his head and the man's head began to glow. "He put the hero in a coma, and the rest as they say, is history" Sloth grinned. "We put the former hero in a suspended animation, and we have guarded him ever since"

"So why are you attacking me?" Scott seemed confused.

He smiled. "Simply put, for training, now no more questions, only death" he snapped and the buildings returned as did Ramona who looked greatly confused.

Scott sighed. "Whatever, I will take you out like all the others" he got into a fighting stance. "Ramona hide away, I got this"

Ramona kissed his cheek. "Kick his ass" she ran to hide behind one of the buildings.

Sloth smiled. "Now than let's fight" he snapped his fingers in Scott's direction and the ground turned into spikes all flying at him. Scott quickly dodged out of the way of the spikes and began to dash at Sloth. "Nice nice but how about this?" Sloth smiled and all the ground around him began to float in a circle around him.

"What the hell!" Scott moved out of the way a split second before a spear made of the ground flew at him.

"You see Scott I have unlimited control over subspace, and because of the convenient little highway in your head I can enter your dreams and kick your ass two ways from Sunday" He smiled and flicked his wrist sending the massive chunks right at him. Scott tried to dodge out of the way but wasn't fast enough, he was knocked into the ground buried under the earth.

"Scott!" Ramona ran over and began to remove some of the debris from the pile.

Sloth walked over and lifted her by the neck. "Now that he is out of the way" Sloth grinned. "You see my dear maiden you will have to come with me, Father has been quite keen to have a discussion with you"

Ramona spat in his face. "Go to hell you rotten bastard"

Sloth dropped her to her feet and quickly slapped her across the face. "How dare you!" his eyes glowed red. "In the waking world I am lazy and sleep most of the time, but here I am all powerful!" he snapped and a spear went through Ramona's shoulder and pinned her to a wall. "Now than" he began to walk towards her.

"Scott!" Ramona yelled out in pain.

"Back off!" the massive chunks of Earth that had crushed Scott flew off of his body. He had a black aura around him and a sword hilt coming out from his chest. "I am tired of you and your family, I am going to kill you" Scott's eyes glowed with hatred and he pulled the sword out.

The power of Darkness

+5 to ruthlessness

+8 to hatred

-100 to morality

The sword's blade was completely black and the guard was a skull with glowing red eyes.

Sloth smiled. "Getting serious are we?" he turned and sent a wave of spikes at Scott.

"Shut up!" he swung the blade and a massive blast of darkness blew the spikes away and flew right at Sloth sending him flying into a building. Scott's hair began to turn black and his eyes red. "That's right you bastard you can't stop me, you are just a pathetic excuse for a piece of shit" he raised his blade and dark energy began to charge up. A massive pillar flew out of the building and knocked Scott away.

Sloth got out and sighed, brushing dust off of his suit. "I knew you would turn evil, Father totally owes me ten bucks" he smiled and every piece of earth he had kicked up rose and became its own spear.

Scott got up and grinned darkly. "That so you weak loser!" he charged up a large amount of dark energy.

Ramona had finally pulled out the spear and ran over to Scott throwing her arms around him. "Don't do this!"

Scott looked at her in shock. "Wha…"

Ramona kissed him. "This isn't the man I love, he fight to protect what he loves not because he gets angry" she held onto him tightly.

Scott dropped the blade and looked at her. "You are right, Ramona I am sorry" he looked at her.

She smiled and began to back up. "No big de…" Sloth sent a spear right through her knocking her out of the dream.

"Yawn, boring!" he smiled lightly. "Come on now you were pissed and about to attack?"

Scott glared at him but instead of attacking he just sighed. "She is right, I can't kill you out of hatred" he picked up the sword. "But you are evil, and if I let you live more people will be hurt" his body began to glow white. "I fight to protect what I love and to destroy people like you!" the light cleared and Scott stood fully healed and holding a glowing white sword with a cross shaped guard.

The power of light

+20 to good

+10 to wisdom

+100 to control

"Now than let's do this" he ran at Sloth dodging the hundreds of projectiles flying at him. He grinned. "Oh yeah, this is how you fight!" he smiled and the light burst from his body again.

Sloth smiled, but this time it didn't have the evil behind it. "You know Scott, I think that I am going to forget the mission, the rest of this fight is just going to be a fight that we can both enjoy, let's do this" he grinned and sent more and more spears at him.

Scott smiled. "You do that, because it is game-over!" his blade glowed with energy. "Get ready for this!" he cut through all of the spears and slashed right through Sloth.

Sloth coughed and fell to the ground. "You did well, but Father is ten times stronger than me and Pilgrim" he smiled up at him. "Thanks" he disappeared.

Scott sighed. "Another day, another fight" he smiled and closed his eyes to wake up.

**I know it sucks but here is chapter 5**


End file.
